Fight Love War What's fair?
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: Hibari is the Dean and Kasumi is a teacher at Nami-high. What happens when they disagree and then fight? Read on to find out!


Hibari Kyoya X OC. This was supposed to be a reader X hibari Fanfic, but I got lazy and I dislike writing in anything but third person. It's really hard for me to write in anything else. So just imagine your the OC. It's TOTALLY RATED M!!! And it's set AFTER the TYL arc. So read on, and enjoy!! Reviews and comments are loved!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Fight. War. Love. What's fair?_**

Her ring flared up, purple in colour, and she immediately plugged it into one of the boxes she owned. A short metal tube exited the box and she spun it around her fingers, making the metal extend into a quarterstaff. Her stance was defensive, and ready to fight. She still had 4 boxes at her disposal , and the single ring on her finger was a plain amethyst, which didn't shatter after use.

Her opponent was the Vongola Cloud Guardian, and her fellow colleague, Hibari Kyoya, and he had just broke his ring to open his box containing his tonfas. **"You have disrupted the peace of my school for the last time. I will bite you to death."** His voice was cold and hard. The woman's pulse spiked, thinking of the oh so nice way she had dreamed of him biting her to death, but she shook the thought away. She needed to be clear headed in the fight ahead.

She was teacher at Namimori high, and he was the dean, in charge of disciplinary actions at the school. This was a couple years after Tsuna and the rest had returned to the past, and even though Hibari was the one who had researched the boxes, she had almost perfected the art of fighting with boxes. The woman had sided with Tsuna during the conflict and even though Hibari hadn't been the enemy, he had refused to let the teachers who knew what was taking place to fight for the 10th. She had missed that memo, seeing as she had been visiting and assisting the Varia, and most specifically Squalo.

**"Because I was in the process of teaching my students in a different way then the other teachers you claim I was disrupting the peace?"** She said, not having moved yet.

**"I could hear you clear in my office."** That was a lie, his office was sound proof.

**"You're just pissed off that I assisted the Vongola when you said the teachers weren't allowed to fight in the battle. It had nothing to do with how I teach."**

Hibari's face turned from only a slight glare, into a full fledged glare. So apparently she had hit on the real reason for this fight. They were standing on the rooftop of the school, after hours. They had agreed that they would settle this out of the way of the students eyes. The biggest rumour going around was that Hibari and the woman who's name was Kasumi Honaru were an item and they were under constant scrutiny. Hibari's right hand man was leaning against the fence watching them.

Hibari launched forward and she brought the quarterstaff up and blocked, both of them going strong until one landed a hit and it was Hibari that slammed her back into the wall. She was doubled over on her hands and knees, coughing hard, spitting out some blood. Her quarterstaff was broken in two pieces, and she picked the pieces up, and stood, leaving her front deceptively open.

Hibari launched forward again, looking to slam her back, but she blocked again, this time sliding both of her weapons between his tonfas and his arm. Kasumi was now really close to Hibari and she could either kiss him, or smash her head into his. She chose the kiss and made quick work of distracting him, which she used to then kick him away from her. Quickly following him, she raises one half and slams it down on the raised tonfa, both of them hitting the ground. She rolled away, jumping up and then found herself pinned against the wall, Hibari's face close to hers, and she heard a bare whisper, **"My office tomorrow night."** Before a tonfa slammed into her stomach, and another into her jaw sending her sprawling.

She flared up her ring, plugging it into her boxes and the fight continued well into the evening. When they finally called it quits for the night, Hibari was breathing hard, and had some bruises forming on his chest and arms. Kasumi was staggering a little and all she was doing was standing still. Her jaw was bruises as was most of the rest of her body. Unable to keep to her feet any longer, she fell forward, groaning softly in pain as she hit the roof's floor.

Gentle arms picked her up, taking her away from the roof. She figured that it was Hibari's right hand man, because there was no way that it was Hibari carrying her. It was a good thing she kept her eyes closed because she would have been surprised.

**~~Next Evening~~**

Kasumi considered ignoring Hibari's order to come to the office, but it may only get worse if she didn't. She stayed late, correcting tests, before moving on to essays. The bruise on her jaw was a vivid purple, her body was sore. She hadn't bothered to cover up the bruise, carrying it almost like a trophy.

Standing up, she bite her lips at the dull pain radiating through her body. She locked her office up, and walked down the hallway headed towards Hibari's office. She knocked quietly ad opened the door when she heard a slightly muffled command to come in. Kasumi walked in and closed the door behind her. **"You wanted to see me Hibari-san?"**

He stood from behind his desk and walked around her, locking the door and pushing her towards his desk. She let out a small gasp of pain and braced her hands against the desk. Before she could push away from the desk, she felt callused hands cover hers from behind and a very masculine body pressed against hers, causing her insides to jump as the voice spoke in her ear. **"I knew you would be here."**

**"Well, when you demand something, I can hardly refuse to do it. I like my job."** She said, staring at their reflection in the dark window. It was very sexy seeing him lean over her like that.

**"That's not the only treason you came here tonight Honaru."** He spoke in her ear and then softly licked the purple bruise on her cheek. She turned her face away with a small sound of pain. **"And I called you here for a very specific reason."**

_Oh great here we go. He wants sex._ She thought, regarding his reflection regarding her. **"I want to see the extent of damage I dealt to you. I noticed and heard that you were quite stiff today. Apparently you fell down a flight of stairs?"** He smirked slowly, running his hands up her arms, and down her sides while he spoke.

He started to trail back up her body, undoing her button up purple shirt, and then spun her around, so she faced him. **"I think I'll enjoy finding them all."** He said before jerking her shirt off her shoulders and causing her hands to become trapped on the desk while his hands attached themselves to her twin peaks, and his mouth and teeth to the side of her neck.

She was bombarded by the sensations that swirled through her. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip to keep all the noises she wanted to make to herself. Every time his teeth nipped at her neck, she would falter at working her hands free from the shirt. She tried to say his name, but her voice cracked halfway through his name. She wanted to pull her body away from his hands just to clear her mind, but she couldn't find the will to. Hibari's hands had gotten busy to remove the lacy black bra she had wore that day. He his teeth to undo the clasp that rested between her breasts and then used it to entangle her hands more. On her rib cage, there was dark purple bruises and her stomach had another one.

**"I did a good number to you didn't I?"** He asked, his voice near her ear again.

**"Just a little....Kyoya-kun."** She said, her breath heavy and hot against his skin as she kissed his jaw, headed for his cheek and mouth, Hibari let her get close to his lips before he stopped her.

**"As attractive as it is to see you braced half naked against my desk, we're moving to the couch."**

**"You'll have to assist me Kyoya-kun. I'm a little shaky."** She said, the cold air against her skin was making her shake and shudder. Hibari grabbed her arms and pulled her close, and then lifted her onto his shoulder, landing her right on the bruise on her stomach causing her to gasp sharply with pain. Before he put her down on the couch, he tore her shirt off, the fabric ripping at the cuffs and the buttons popping free. A low moan escaped her lips as Hibari's hands started to trail over her body. **"Damn it Kyoya-kun, someone's going to come here and find us!!"**

**"The office is sound proof and no one comes in this late. So be as loud as you want Kasumi-chan."** He said before sliding his hand up her leg, and under her skirt. Moans came out of her mouth as she felt the sensations building. Kasumi's hands started to undo his shirt and then grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him to her so that he was straddling her and his face was close to hers. He didn't even asked for permission before his tongue invaded her mouth. But then again, he really didn't need to ask either for something she was quite willing to give. Finally she let the noises escape her throat that she had held back previously. Her hands were busy on removing his shirt while their mouths fought for dominance over the other. He was winning but it wasn't an easy for him she was making sure of it. Her hands were just reaching for his belt and pants buttons when his hands found the zipper to her skirt and pulled it down.

She now lay in only her heels and a pair black lace string bikini underwear. The front of her left foot kicked off her right shoe, then repeated the movement with her other foot. The two of them had known this was coming for a long time but it had been confirmed with the kiss from the night before. Her hands became busy on his pants moving them down with her boxers to the point where she could use her feet to finish pulling them off. Where she was looking to preserve his clothes, the same couldn't be said of him as she still had the cuffs of her shirt still on her wrists and he had just ripped her underwear off.

Her drew his mouth away from hers and was breathing hard, to match hers. He took hold of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers and moved her arms up, watching her face twitch with a small pain. **"That sore are you?" **He asked leaning down close.

**"Hai. I've been bruised, but this is muscle bruising from hitting the roof so many times in a row."** She responded feeling him lever his body over top of hers, positioning his erection at her entrance. As he started to enter her, the thought of _How did I get so lucky?_ Entered her head and she smiled against his lips and found that he was being significantly more gentle not that he knew how much damage he had dealt to her. Slowly, and almost tenderly he entered her velvet sheath, burying to the hilt with a groan near her ear.

No one could ever tell her that he was unfeeling as he moved inside her, causing her to start to emit small gasps from her lips, mewling softly, and then moaning loudly as he would hit her spot. **"Kyo....ya....kun......."** She stuttered out the syllables in time with his thrusts, which she met taking him deeper then before.

**"Kas...umi....chan..."** He gritted out in her ear, as he fought to pace himself, knowing the extent of her injuries. It was getting difficult as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, trying to make her come at the same time. The sound coming out of her throat were making that extremely hard for him, but he was managing by holding onto his control by a hair.

The sensations built in her as she kept going at pace with him, going faster and deeper with each thrust. Finally the colours exploded in her eyes and she let out a small scream as her orgasm went through her, her inside muscle contracting around the erection that was firmly planted in her and spilling it's seed into her. Hibari lay on top of her, keeping most of his weight off of her, and looking at her, his breath coming in hard. It was probably something close to 8 in the evening and she had entered his office at 7.

She looked up at his blue eyes with her greenish ones, and smiled softly. **"Well....It's nice to know that I'm right.."**

**"About what?"** He asked, watching her face.

**"About having sex with you."**

**"That wasn't sex. That was making love. You'd think that you'd know the difference by now Kasumi-chan...."** Hibari said, a small smirk on his lips.

**"Ah, but the finding out the difference is so nice...perhaps you need to show me again?"**

* * *

So this is the end of the Shmut, and the end of the Fanfic. For a first time I hope did good for those of you who love Hibari Kyoya as much as I do. Again, reviews and comments are completely loved!!


End file.
